Damages
by Talkin' Potato
Summary: Cara and Ral. Is it in the Prophecy? It is. Warning! Just letting people know that by chapter 4 this will be rated M.
1. Ralhs getting

I don't own the legend of the seeker :(

* * *

There was nothing worse. I couln't breath. What will Richerd do? I could feel his cold unforgiving hands on my waist. This was not the first time we had met. Last time was in the underworld, when he turned me into a Banling. Last time we met I was dead. Stone cold. He easly tossed me agenst the stone wall, I screamed in agony. Can't talk, can't breath.

Cara lay on the stone liflessly. Ral stood above her "Its to bad that your seeker is not here." He smiled at her and kicked her in the ribs. While they had fought Cara had sliped away to kill Ral but he shot her with his crossbow befor she could get to him. He tryed to kick her agaim but she caught his foot and brought him to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and started to run. She had to get back, Richerd needed her.

_Why am I always thinking of Richard? _She thought and she ran. Well of course she knew, she obviously in love with him. But he would never love her back. She didn't care he needed help. Suddenly she heard a grunt and something starting to push agenst her back as she now realized that she was falling to the ground. There were arms locked around her waist.

"HEL-" Her plea for help was cut off as a hand clasped her mouth shut. She growled and swiveled around and started wrestling her attaker, Ral. They rolled on the ground trying to punch and kick each other.

Ral piveted his hips so her hips were cradled and lock in place by his. He twisted his legs around hers and pushed them into the ground so her legs could no longer move. Then he grabbed hold of her arms and held them above her head. Their eyes locked for the first time. Time stopped moving. He was entranced by her golden eyes. She too could not move for she was looking right back into his eyes as well. Soon both their panting slowed and stopped. They laid there like that for maybe five minutes until Ral realized what has happened. Without breaking eye contact he raised his fist above his head and brought it back down on her temple, instantly causing Cara to fall unconscious. He gracefully stood up and blew his plea horn for help of his soldiers.

2 minutes later ten of his men and one general appeared. "Yes my Lord!" The general bowed. "I need you to tell the seeker the his Cara is in my custody. And tell him I will kill her if he does not give me the compass. Now GO!" Ral pointed in his direction. The soldiers ran off to deliver the message.

When they were gone except for 2 soldiers, Ral looked at Cara and sighed. He walked over to her and bent over. He picked her up letting her head rest on his shoulder. He walked until he had gotten to the soldiers wagon and gently laid her in the back. "Bind her!" Ral commanded. The soldiers ran over and started tying her arms and legs with rope. After they had finished he commanded them to look one over the area and then they may leave.

Once they had left, He loosened the ropes.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Anything to critique? Review!


	2. First

WARNING!!!!! NOT A CARING SCENE!!!! Also there is kissing in this scene! Sorry about the mistakes my first language is french and I'm haveing troble finding a beta reader. If you are one, Please Step Forward!

Have fun...

I don't own.

* * *

Cara's vision was blurring in and out of focus. She could hear her heart beating rapidly with fear. She started to move her head but was rejected with a sharp pain. She moaned and brought her hands up to head. Her hands. They were bound. "I see you have woken." Her eyes darted over towards the voice. She gasped as she was greeted with the face of Darken Ralh. He chuckle and shifted in his seat. "Are you quite comfortable?" He asked her smirking. She looked down and around to see where she was. She was in a cell on a cot. Only her hands were bound. "Can you take this off?" She grumbled at him, referring to the rope. "Maybe." He said getting up then he stretched and walked out of the cell.

1 hour later

Cara sat on the uncomfortable cot counting the scratch marks on the ceiling when the door opened and in waked Lord Ralh himself. "Get up." He ordered. She did as he told her, maybe a little to fast because she fell right back down on to the floor. Ralh flinched as he heard a sickening crack as her head hit the floor. She groaned as she tried to peel herself off the floor. "STOP!" Ralh ordered her. She immediately did not stop but rather picked up speed. Ralh walked over to her and pushed her back down to the ground. "My GOD! You Disobedient Woman!" Ralh exclaimed. He bent down and grunted as he swiftly gathered her into his arms. She didn't put up much of a fight because she was half unconscious from her fall.

"You will do as your told." He whispered in her ear, as he started to walk out of the cell. She moaned in pain as her head throbbed. He continued to walk down the hall of the dungeons. "OOOO! RALHS ON TONIGHT!" One of the prisoners yelled. Ralh turned to the prisoner, with a blank look on his face. "Kill him." Ralh said calmly to his guards."NO!" the man yelled as the gards started to unlock the door. Ralh continued his walk down the dungion hallway to the sound of cutting flesh.

Cara could hear each step he took on the floor. She could hear every sound in the palace. Her head wouldn't stop pounding. Ralh stopped outside a room. The door was really big with colorful designs everywhere. But it was not the largness of the door, nor the color, The thing that caught her eye was the huge initials on the door.

D R. Darken Rahl. He had brought her to his bedroom! Her eyes widened as he mumbled a few words. The doors opened to reveal a Huge bed in the largest room she had ever seen. He took afew steps in and then turned around to mumble a few more words. The doors started to close. Cara's eyes widened again as she thought "Why is he closing the doors!" She started to panic and struggled in his arms. "Stop moving!" Of course Cara didn't stop moving. "DAMN IT! I SAID STOP!" Ralh yelled, she still struggled. He passed over to the bed and threw her on it. A small squeals escaped her lips as he tossed her on the bed and a soft 'Huph' from her throat as she landed. "Will you do I as I say?" Ralh asked her, eyebrows raised. "Never..." Cara retorted in a weak voice.

_Damn it! Too weak._ She thought. Darken chuckled. "You stupid, stupid woman." Cara could tell she would not stay conscious for much longer. "Go to Hell." She said and then it all went black.

She woke up. Her head was still pounding. "So, how are we feeling today?" She knew it was Ralh as soon as he heard the voice. She started to notice her surroundings. She was in a bed, under the covers, with a cloth on her head. It was a large bed. In his room. She immediately burst out of the covers and ran for the door. Something caught on her back. Then Ralh and Cara were in the same position as they where before. Him on top of her. She turned her head so she would not look at him. Suddenly he twisted her arms so they were under them both. her grabbed her face with one hand and turned her head so she was looking at him. Her eyes were closed. He sighed. Cara smirked. "You stupid woman." Ralh said. It was quiet. For a long time. Cara was tempted to open her eyes, but then afraid to. She felt Rahl shift his body on top of her. She felt his warm breath against her throat. It turned her on.

_What the hell?_ she thought. _I hate him. Not lust after him!_ She was getting curious so she opened her eyes. "Mistake." Ralh said. Then his lips where on hers. A fierce battle for dominance. Tongue's exploring each others mouths. Her lips were so soft, he wanted more. He pulled his lips from her, earning a squeak in protest. He kissed his way to her throat breathing in her mossy scent, witch was quite pleasant. She whimpered as he nibbled and sucked on her Jugular. He couldn't stand it. He grabbed her calf and brought it around his waist.

"MY LORD!" One of his Generals said walking into the room. "WAAAA!" Ralh was caught by surprise. She groaned has he catapulted him-self from her body. "What is it!" Ralh was impatient to get back to his previous activities. "The seeker has received the message and is on his way to the peoples place, with the creator." "Let him come." Ralh said smirking. "Now leave us!". The General bowed and scurried out the door.

"Where were we?" He said turning around. He saw Cara had curled up into a ball trying to cradle her right hip. He walked up to her. She was sweating and panting. He kneeled down towards her and put the back of his hand ageist her forehead. _Damn it! Fever! _He thought. Then he gently pulled her hands up from her right hip.

"GAURDS!"

* * *

Hee hee. Heres a cliffy for you! :) New chapter coming up!


	3. Sick

HEY THERE! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Thanks!

I don't own.

* * *

"GUARDS!"

Ralh looked at her hip. He had forgotten he shot her with the crossbow. It was bleeding a pussy and looked bad. "Yes Lord!" The guards stormed into the room. "Get a Healer! NOW!" The Guards ran out of the room to get a Healer. Cara moaned as she shifted her weight from one hip to another. "Hu... Hur... Hurts..." She managed to breath. "Oh God." Lord Ralh said looking at the wound more closely. He couldn't see any thing. "This might hurt a little." Ralh tried to be caring, but that was not his finest skill. He started to rip the thick red leather from around the wound. He tried to ignore the screams of agony erupting from her lips. She started to thrash. "Guards!" They stormed into the room. "Hold her down!" The guards did as he told.

"STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Cara pleaded as he pulled the fabric from the wound. He noticed that she was shaking. "That's enough! Its clean enough!" He stood up. "You are dismissed." The Guards left. Then they were alone. He quickly ran to her side and brought her into his arms. "Shhhhhh" He looked at her face, no tears. "You stupid strong woman." He whispered in her ear. Then he gently kissed her cheek. "Gaaa! ow." Cara winced as he bumped her hip.

She stopped shaking and laid her head down on his lap and sighed. He began to stroke her hair, soon she fell asleep.

"My Lord. We brought the healer." The General said. A older man stepped forward. "My Lord, I sould do my work alone." Ralh sighed. "All right." And they left the room.

"My Lord I'm sure she'll be alright." Ralh was paceing back and forth. Suddenly there was a scream from the room. Ralh's head shot up. He stormed into the room. Cara was writhing on the ground her hands were tied to the floor. Tears were now poring out of her eyes. Ralh was quick and ran up to her and gathered her up into his arms. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA" "Untie her!" Ralh ordered the healer. "I can't my lord. she will run while it is not healed yet." The Healer picked up a piece of something, all he knew is that it was smoking and it did not look friendly. Cara looked down and her eyes widened and she started to squirm. "Keep that away from me!" She begged. The Healer shook his head and in one swoop, he had the smoking object on her wound on her right hip. "AAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as it made a sizzling noise. Ralh put his hand on her forehead. He was not used to this. He usually like to watch people suffering. Now he was disgusted. "Can't you do anything less painful?" Ralh growled. "I'm sorry my lord. But she has a horrid infection and I can't use magic on a Mord-Sith." She writhed as the thing came in contact with the wound once more. "Please stop!" She was sobbing. Darken held her head so it was not going to hit anything. She thrashed. This hurt more than her Mord-Sith training. Her head pounded and her vision was blurring again. "I'm.. I'm going t-... to faint." She whispered to Ralh. He bent his head down to her ear and whispered. "Go ahead. I'll be here." She took in a big breath and as she exhaled she fainted into darkness.

She Heard a russel. More movment. Then some muffeled talking she couldn't understand. She groaned, and started to swivel her body. No one stopped her. That was a good thing. She sat up, her eyes haddent adjusted yet so every thing was still pritty blurry. She could hear better now and she relized that the talking was coming from another room. She sighed and waited for her sight to come back. Suddenly the door opened to reveil Ralh and the Healer. "Your up." Ralh stated. She simply bowed her head. "I'm tired" she told to him. "I thought you waould be. You need rest so go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He stepped foreward and sat on the bed then crawled under the covers. He lay on his back and she snuggeled up to his chest. Soon he heard her even breathing.

_Am I going soft? _He thought. _What's happening? I'm not usually this "caring". I'm so confused. _With that thought, He fell asleep. Holding Cara for fear of louseing her.

* * *

See you! Like it? No? Review! Pretty please.


	4. Authors Note

**AN: I'm sorry but I have decided to no longer go forward with this story. In the next paragraph I will put what I wrote for the next chapter before i decided to stop writing. I am sorry to those who have read and liked this story. If there is any one who would like to take it over, I will gladly give you the credit of the story and e-mail it to you, No mention of my name is necessary. Thank you for reading what I have written so far and once again, I apologize. **

**PLEASE Privet Message ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER THE STORY! **

**Thank you.**

_Rahl woke up for his peaceful slumber. He looked down next to him to see cara curled up into a ball. She softly mumbled and streched her self out. "Should I touch her?" He thought. He reached out his hand and touched her left rib cage. She sturred but didn't wake up. "God, What happend yesterday? Mord-Sith should be resistent to pain. She obviously wasn't."He thought rubbing his eyes. Then the colck tower bells chimed. "7:30. We should get up." He reached over his and and gently shook her. She opened her eyes, and groaned. Then she streched like a cat and sat up. He smirked at her bed head. "How do you feel this morning?" He asked her. "Fine." She snapped at him. She was still in her Mord-Sith attire and she had to change. "Get changed. We have to leave." He said a little harsher than he should have. "Why! So you can parade me around bragging that you have one of the seekers pawns? I don't think so." Rahl was getting ticked. "Get dressed." He ordered. "No." With that stared her in to the ground. "What do you think you are doing?" She yelled. "If you won't get dressed I'll get you dressed, for you." She frowed. "YOU BASTERED! Get you slimy, filthy hands off me!" She squirmed._

**Once again, Thank you.**


End file.
